supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Jack (zangetsu13)
An alternate version of the main universe Jack Kline. Like his main counterpart, Jack was born the exact same way and in nature, however Jack grew tired of people doubting him, gearing him, and mistreating him and eventually had enough of trying to be something he wanted and accepted being the Devil's son. Biography Equipment * Archangel Blade: Jack obtained an Archangel Blade after he killed his father and took his. Because he is part Archangel, the blade can fully function and virtually kill anything in existence except Leviathans. * Word of God (Angel Tablet): Jack mastered the Tablet's secrets and learned every knowledge of the universe and creation itself. Powers and Abilities Jack is a powerful Nephilim sired by an Archangel, Lucifer. Donetello mistaken Jack's immense power as God. Jack was able to awaken Castiel from The Empty, a realm that God has no power over, stated by The Shadow, but this was merely an exaggeration by the entity as he only said this to Castiel so he can get his hopes up of never being resurrected by God, who has decided not to bring the angel back as death was already being disrespected. Jack holds power that is capable of destroying Archangels such as his own father or Alternate Michael. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Jack is stronger than any entity in existence except for God, The Darkness, and the Original Death. He can bring down any Archangel with ease without the need to fight. He killed his own father, Alternate Michael who is stronger than his main universe counterpart, and other powerful individuals such as Asmodeus in the blink of an eye. ** Creation: The angels attempted to enslave Jack as they believed he held the power to create new angels and while this was never seen, controlled his powers and created his army of Nephilims to destroy humanity. Jack can reshape the universe ** Destruction: Much like creating, Jack can erase any being, object, or location from existence. Alternate Michael mentioned that if he wanted to, he can destroy the whole universe. ** Nigh-Omniscience (Granted by the Angel Tabet): Jack's knowledge of the world was limited due of only learning things about the world through his mother's memories but after forcing the prophet, Donatello to translate the Angel Tablet, Jack learned all kinds of god level magic spells/rituals, how to further augment his powers, heaven, hell, Purgatory, The Empty, the Veil, and all other stuff. * High-Tier Angelic Powers: Jack possesses all basic angelic powers like an angel, but at a higher degree. As an Arch-Nephilim, his powers even surpass the likes of an Archangel can and can do a lot of things than other Nephilims. * Biokinesis: Jack easily brought down Alternate Michael to his feet and inflict massive damage to his vessel, leaving the Archangel weakened and a feat that shocked Lucifer and frighten him. * Angelic Immunity: Because Jack is a hybrid between an angel and human, Jack is immune to a majority of angelic weaknesses such as Enochian sigils, Angel Warding, Angel Traps, Angel Banishing Sigil, Standard Angel Blades as he is part Archangel, Holy Fire, and cannot be affected by an angelic exorcism as he is not an angel possessing a human vessel. * Pyrokinesis: Jack can generate fire-based attacks. He can manipulate holy fire can remove it by snapping his fingers. It cannot harm him. * Molecular Combustion: Jack can reduce any individual into dust or a subatomic level. If he had decided during his fight with Lucifer or Alternate Michael, he could have easily snapped his fingers and killed them. * Advanced Smiting: Jack can burn the soul, essence of any individual by placing his hands on their forehead, hand gesture, or simply flashing his eyes. She can even smite an Archangel, although it would take a few seconds to fully smite them. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Nephilim Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Hybrid Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings